Hyperion
Hyperion is one of the weapons manufacturers on Pandora. They manufacture SMGs, Combat Rifles, Repeater Pistols, Machine Pistols, Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, and Sniper Rifles. Hyperion weapons are made of dark pink, red or black metal of a sort and have greater accuracy and damage when compared to guns of similar level. In Borderlands, weapons produced by this manufacturer are harder to find than most others, with only Atlas guns being harder to find. In Borderlands 2, Hyperion guns are much more common, and Atlas guns cannot be found as Atlas has been put out of business following events towards the end of the original Borderlands. __TOC__ Involvement In the original Borderlands, Hyperion maintains a Claptrap manufacturing plant in the Dividing Faults. This location forms a pivotal plot point in the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution when the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap uses it to 'claptrap' many of Pandora's inhabitants and wildlife to further the cause of the robot revolution. The Hyperion Vice President, Mr. Blake then arrives on the planet to personally take charge of a counter-insurgency operation, accompanied by a group of soldiers. The opening of the Vault and the appearance of Eridium gained the attention of Hyperion's President, Handsome Jack. He then declares himself Dictator of Pandora, intending to rule over the populace with an iron fist to eliminate "bandits", whilst also gathering Eridium to charge the Vault key he stole from Patricia Tannis to unlock another Vault containing a powerful creature known as the Warrior, in order to secure his rule over the planet. = = Products A list of items produced by Hyperion. Weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Sentinel *Repeater Pistol - Lady Finger *Repeater Pistol - Athena's Wisdom (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only.) *Submachine Gun - The Spy Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Destroyer *Machine Pistol - Reaper *Repeater Pistol - Invader (pistol) *Rocket Launcher - Nidhogg *Shotgun - Butcher *Sniper Rifle - Invader (sniper rifle) *Submachine Gun - Bitch Class Mods: *Berserker - Warmonger *Hunter - Assassin, Sniper, Sharpshooter (Loyalty) *Siren - Plaguebearer, Tormentor, Specter Grenade Mods: *Longbow - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Fire Resistance - Thermal, Asbestic, Endothermic Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Nemesis Weapon Tiers *Hyperion Valde = Level 13 - 21 *Hyperion Melior = Level 22 - 30 *Hyperion Ultra = Level 31 - 39 *Hyperion Magnus = Level 40 - 47 *Hyperion Optimus = Level 48+ Quotes ]] * "Hyperion asks, 'What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point?' Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Hyperion: If it ain't accurate, don't bother!" - Marcus Kincaid (This is an extremely rare quote) *"Enemies only die when you hit them... So get your Hyperion today" - Marcus Kincaid (this is an extremely rare quote) = = Hyperion have a corporate theme in Borderlands 2, with the theme of their weapon names being business buzzwords. The weapons having a sharp, angular appearance with their magazines inserted into the top of the weapon. The Hyperion weapon gimmick is "reverse recoil;" weapons start out with severe sway, but sustained fire causes them to increase in stability instead of decreasing. The Hyperion corporation and its CEO, a manipulative, charismatic sociopath named Handsome Jack, are the main antagonist in the game's plotline. Hyperion has extensive interests all across Pandora, and has set up huge facilities to mass-produce Loaders and harvest valuable Eridium ore. Products The following are items made by Hyperion. Normal Weapons: *Pistols **Apparatus **Impact **Leverage **Synergy **Vision *SMGs **Projectile Convergence **Presence **Transmurdera **Weisenheimer **Backburner **Storm **Wellness *Shotguns **Projectile Diversification **Face Time **Thinking **Crowdsourcing **Development *Sniper Rifles **Sniper Rifle **Policy **Transaction **Competition Weapons: *Shotgun - Shotgun 1340 *Shotgun - Heart Breaker *Repeater Pistol - Lady Fist *Repeater Pistol - Fibber *Sniper Rifle - Fremington's Edge *Sniper Rifle - Morningstar *Submachine Gun - Bane *Submachine Gun - Commerce Weapons: *Shotgun - Splatgun *Pistol - Dart, Spiker *Sniper Rifle - Hybridification *SMG - Plasma Caster Weapons: *Shotgun - Conference Call *Sniper Rifle - Longbow *Submachine Gun - Bitch *Repeater Pistol - Logan's Gun *Sniper Rifle - Invader Class Mods: *Legendary Mechromancer Grenade Mods: *Singularity *Quasar *Nasty Surprise Shields: *The Bee Prefixes Weapons Gun Appearance by Quality sniper rifles at increasing rarity levels, , , , and .]] *White: Faded White and Yellow *Green: Yellow with White Details *Blue: Green with a Yellow stripe *Purple: Black and Gold with a Red Stripe Other rarity-specific visual changes: *Purple-grade Hyperion weapons all have golden clips. *Hyperion SMGs are reloaded slightly differently depending on rarity: **The ammo-feeding mechanism on lower-rarity (white through blue) SMGs pops out, allowing clips to be replaced, where it then lowers back down. **The ammo-feeding mechanism on purple-rarity SMGs pops out much farther; the gun is then physically tilted up to drop the used clip. Quotes *"Digi-structing your future." - motto Traits *Hyperion submachine guns, shotguns and repeater pistols feature increasing accuracy as the trigger is held down. They will mostly always have high sway, but that will be rectified when fired continuously. Sniper rifles are the same, however they will gradually become more accurate while using the scope and do therefore not require being fired to reach maximum accuracy. *Due to their large spray especially Hyperion submachine guns are often awkward to use because the first few shots usually hit nothing. Firing short, precise burst is almost impossible. Their superior stats compared to other manufacturers usually make up for it though. *Because of their reverse recoil and accuracy pattern, Hyperion weaponry is argueably the best choice for solo players hoping for a second wind, as it can be used to deal a considerable damage output reliably at range far better than other brands (or efficiently compared to Tediore weapons) Trivia *Hyperion manufactures New-U Stations, Catch-A-Ride stations, Claptraps and the satellite seen at the end of the game. *Hyperion also manages the custom and immigration services of Pandora, as seen in T-Bone Junction. *In ancient Greek mythology, Hyperion was the Titan of Light. *All Hyperion Legendary weapons have violent names such as the Destroyer, Invader, Reaper, etc. *The Crimson line of weapons shine blood red. *In Borderlands 2, advertisements for Hyperion weapons can be heard playing from radios. The ads claim that Hyperion weapons are "the most accurate in the six galaxies." See also Category:Manufacturers Category:Hyperion